


Тень в тени

by Everwinter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Mini, Pre-Slash, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everwinter/pseuds/Everwinter
Summary: Кто-то звал его проклятием, которое обязательно обратит все их королевство в прах и пепел. Кто-то клял в спину и боялся даже взглянуть в суровое неулыбчивое лицо и пронзительно-темные непрозрачные глаза. Кто-то считал демоном, пришедшим по душу молодого правителя и уже укравшим душу прежнего.





	Тень в тени

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на WTF 2018 на diary.ru для команды WTF Otabek&Yura!!! On Ice 2018

Небо каплями стекает по клинку, рвется в клочья. Юрий нетерпеливо стряхивает брызги с меча, оборачивается, так что полы плаща взлетают темно-алым вихрем.

— Ты был прав. Там была засада. 

Колдун привычно щурит глаза, на суровом лице, черты которого словно вырезали из окаменевшего дерева зимние степные ветра. Безжалостные, как магия, которая всегда следует за вороньими невидимыми крыльями колдуна, пришедшего с востока. Он сам предложил свои услуги молодому правителю, только взошедшему на трон. Колдуна вздумали казнить — чернокнижник, еретик! — но Юрий плевать хотел на предрассудки. Он принял помощь чужака. И тот стал его тенью. 

— Здесь собирались войска. Своим нападением мы застали графа врасплох, но, даже с учетом внезапности атаки, людей должно быть больше. И граф еще не использовал резервы. 

Юрий кивнул. Колдун был не только магом, но еще и прекрасным стратегом. Юрий сделал его своим первым советником, правой рукой, что очень не понравилось знати. Покойный король держал их в ежовых рукавицах, и аристократы вздумали надавить на юнца, бунт возглавил барон Октавский, всю жизнь мечтавший о богатстве и власти. Но Юрий пошел характером в деда — прежнего короля — сталь и кремень. Упрямство и ярость в нем сплелись в нечто невообразимое и непрошибаемое, и знати пришлось смириться. А казнь барона стала для всех уроком и предупреждением. 

Колдун был тенью правителя. Верным цепным псом. Кто-то звал его проклятием, которое обязательно обратит все их королевство в прах и пепел. Кто-то клял в спину и боялся даже взглянуть в суровое неулыбчивое лицо и пронзительно-темные непрозрачные глаза. Кто-то считал демоном, пришедшим по душу молодого правителя и уже укравшим душу прежнего. Но все сходились во мнении, что колдун при короле — не к добру. И война, накрывшая королевство сразу с трех сторон, словно стала тому подтверждением. 

Тот, кого знали как колдуна, никому не называл свое имя. Имя мага — сакрально, тайно. Имя мага — астральный дракон, крадущийся на изнанке мира. 

На родине его звали Алтыном. Колдун смеялся проницательности простого народа, далекого от городов и королевского двора. Они почти угадали: его тайное имя было Черным Золотом, тем, что утекает сквозь пальцы и не дается в руки. 

 

Часть войск откатывается назад, Юрий тщательно следит, чтобы их не взяли в кольцо. У врага много конницы, больше, гораздо больше, чем у них, но позади его армии — лес, правый фланг упирается в каменистый крутой холм. Хорошее место. Армию графа застали у самого замка, мятежник не успеет сбежать. Колдун не подсказывал, но Юрий помнил и сам — расставил летучие конные отряды наемников, так что граф не сбежит, даже если и попытается. В замке укрыться не сможет тоже: туда уже проникли живые гибкие тени и ворота захлопнутся у графа перед носом. А следом за тенями, посланными рукой колдуна, следуют и другие, куда более реальные: разведчики, воспользовавшиеся суматохой боя. Замок Юрию не нужен. Достать бы свидетельства причастности к мятежу...

Алтын наблюдает за молодым королем, прислушивается к приказам, вот снова понеслись вестовые. Когда-то он и сам стоял во главе войска, причем, не так давно — каких-то четыре года назад. Правитель быстро учится. Он талантлив во многом. В войне — в том числе. 

Та, первая, встретившая колдуна на чужой земле, стала проверкой не только для него и новоявленного короля, но и для многих аристократов. Предателей казнили без жалости, а верных людей награждали по праву. Соседи, желавшие воспользоваться мнимой слабостью сменившейся власти и разорвать королевство на части, сильно пожалели об этом. Юрий слушал, учился, следил. Пытался учиться и магии, но она ему не давалась. Тени ходили рядом, но в руки не шли, обступали Алтына и ластились к нему, как котята. А колдун вплетал их в тень правителя и велел хранить, как никого больше. И ласково думал, что мальчишка со временем унаследует и мудрость прежнего короля. 

Конницу разметало залпом лучников и баллист, ряды смешались, в них ударили копья пехоты. Юрий довольно ухмыляется, бросает вопросительный взгляд на колдуна — больше по старой привычке, чем необходимости. Алтын одобрительно кивает. Все верно. Именно так. А теперь, когда конница откатилась, чтоб перестроиться, в открывшуюся пехоту…

Стоит ударить своей конницей. Верно. Тем более, что у врага почти нет прикрытия стрелков. Это станет черным днем для графа, решившего устроить мятеж. Соседи подсобили. Все никак не уймутся. И доказательств никаких: ищейки короля ничего не нашли. Ладно, — колдун едва заметно кивает собственным мыслям. Он займется этим сам.

Тени сплетаются, обвивают руку шипящими змеями, и в ладонь ложится ветвистый посох. Юрий косится на Алтына, но тут же впивается взглядом в поле боя. Верно, нельзя отвлекаться. 

Горе тому, кто решил перейти королю дорогу. О черном колдуне, занявшем место самого верного пса у монаршего трона, быстро заговорили по всему королевству, а потом и по соседним. Многие боялись еще и потому, что знали: колдуны, что приходили с востока, в своих землях правили безраздельно и к ним до сих пор боялись соваться с войсками. Все попытки заканчивались одинаково: смельчаки никогда не возвращались. 

О нем шептались, его проклинали, короля уже не пытались образумить, только просили, чтобы держал своего боевого пса подальше. Юрий скалился, зная, что если «цепной пес» обращал внимание на человека, то тому всегда была причина. Глаза и уши у него были повсюду. Только Юрий знал, что эти глаза и уши в большинстве случаев были не магическими, а вполне себе реальными. Алтын предпочитал использовать магию только по делу. И Юрий полагался на него во всем. Такое доверие грозило бедой, но король знал: Алтын не предаст. Никогда. 

Армия проходит клином сквозь разрозненные отряды врага, раскидывая пытающихся организовать сопротивление. Бой окончен. 

Спустя полчаса находят и графа, погибшего при попытке сбежать. Мятеж подавлен. 

Юрий устало отирает сырой лоб, оглядывается, словно впервые видит поле боя целиком. Алтын все это время неслышно следует за ним вороньей тенью, темным пятном выделяясь на фоне серебристых доспехов личной охраны короля. Колдун предан черному цвету не меньше, чем правителю. 

— Я тебе задолжал, — говорит Юрий, легко улыбаясь. Он и так умеет. Но только одному человеку. Пусть многие человеком его и не считали, — Снова. 

Колдун чуть прикрывает глаза. Тени в посохе шепчутся и незримо хохочут. 

— Я не принимаю твоих долгов. 

Как всегда. 

 

Он никогда не называл своего имени. Никогда не говорил, зачем вообще пришел и почему беззаветно и преданно служил одному человеку. Никогда не повышал голос и никогда не перечил. Никогда не принимал долгов короля, только его признательность и благодарность. И всегда, всегда был рядом и становился самой верной опорой. 

Когда страну раздирали войной с трех сторон, а Юрий, зная теорию, до одури боялся ошибиться и доверил войска колдуну, с которым делились нездешним знанием старых времен потусторонние тени, одетые в перья и невидимый черный огонь. 

Когда кошмары после первого боя приходили каждую ночь, и каждую ночь у постели молодого короля темной статуей замирал завернутый в перья ночных птиц колдун с зубастыми пожирателями снов на призрачной цепи. И Юрий потом неизменно гонял лучших врачей, чтобы они лечили страшные раны от этих цепей на неласковых смуглых руках. 

Когда спустя год его правления герцог Дарский поднял новый мятеж, охвативший жадным пожаром большую часть западных провинций королевства, и потратил приличную часть своих богатств на убийц, а вездесущие крысы и вороны тщательно следили за дворцом, неизменно выявляя осязаемые живые тени. 

Когда в конце этого мятежа молодого короля едва не убил сам герцог, предложивший переговоры, но вместо этого подготовивший засаду. И тогда пернатая когтистая лапа колдуна легко переломила клинок, направленный в светловолосую голову, а фиолетовый язык пламени сжег предателя дотла, казнив на месте.

Когда армия короля попала в окружение, и из земли поднялись воины, в доспехах из камня и глины и стали нерушимой стеной на защиту. 

Он никогда не считался с долгами короля. И никогда не признавался, чего ему стоит его колдовство. 

Колдун равнодушно слушает, как ищейки отчитываются, что найденные документы четко указывают на причастность к мятежу одного из соседей. Но только одного, не трех, как думали изначально. Юрий хмурится, оборачиваясь к колдуну. По Алтыну трудно сказать, что он запоминает каждое услышанное слово: смотрит себе в небо, словно ищет там не то драконов, не то летающих лошадей. Король нетерпеливо стучит клинком о край сапога. Пряжка звенит звонко, трогает виски звуком. Колдун косится, смотрит насмешливо, зная, что ему позволяется такая непочтительность. Всегда позволялась.

— Я найду, — говорит веско, значимо. Юрий кивает. Сказал, значит сделает.

Щеке становится мокро, ветер дышит сыростью, словно принесло с озера. Юрий поднимает голову и успевает увидеть, как падает стена воды. 

К ливню не готовы, но вражеский лагерь не убрали и теперь армия короля торопливо занимает подготовленное место, разложенные палатки. Прячет оружие. 

Юрий сердито встряхивает волосами, откидывая с глаз тяжелые светлые пряди, когда дождь внезапно прекращается. Пола вороньего плаща, словно сотканного из перьев и шерсти ночных зверей и птиц, поднялась и замерла громадным крылом над его головой. 

— Простыть позволено солдату, но не королю. Мятеж закончился только здесь, — произносит колдун, цепко высматривая среди суетившихся солдат что-то, видимое ему одному. Юрий раздраженно кивает, но не спорит. Вымоченные с утра в проклятом болоте ноги отмерзли совсем. Надо согреться. 

 

В захваченном замке Юрий устроился в комнате с камином и уселся у самого огня. Дел оказалось поразительно немного. Наученные и вышколенные уже помощники и офицеры быстро навели порядок, обыскали замок, и Юрий с некоторым недовольством признался себе, что ему скучно. Но Алтын всегда говорил, что негоже королю заниматься всем и сразу. Еще бы сеять пошел с крестьянами.

Сам колдун тут же вплыл в выделенные королю покои, осмотрел, будто увидел впервые, а не обшарил здесь каждый угол. Среди задрапированных стен и богатых картин строгая черная одежда только делала его еще более чужим и нездешним. 

— Сядь, — недовольно сказал Юрий, когда Алтын собрался уйти и найти себе еще занятий на хвост, — негоже правой руке короля заниматься всем и сразу, — ехидно заметил он. 

Колдун проглотил шпильку, отпустил посох, который тут же рассыпался серой трухой, не долетевшей до пола, подошел и привычно сел в ногах у Юрия, прислонился плечом к колену. 

— Еще одна победа, — молодой правитель повертел чашу в руках. Золото и драгоценности. Какая пошлость. Он сам уже отвык от этого. Было куда девать и золото, и яркие самоцветы. 

— Вы ее заслужили, — чинно отозвался Алтын. Юрий поморщился. 

— Просил же, — пробурчал он, — Без лишнего пиетета. В печенках сидит. 

Колдун хмыкнул, отобрал чашу, попробовал вино. Старая привычка, от которой он не торопился избавляться. Хорошее вино. Выморозка. 

— Победы будут до тех пор, пока ты берешь их огнем, мечом и собственной волей, — сказал Алтын, — Стоит тебе воспринять хоть одну, как должное, и удача легко изменит тебе. Хорошо, если с союзником. Но это бывает редко. Куда чаще она предпочитает менять сторону. 

Юрий серьезно кивнул. Он знал этот урок, но повторить никогда не помешает. 

— Она может изменить и так. 

— Ну, ей позволено, — тонко улыбнулся колдун и ненадолго прижался лбом к острому колену, скрытому плотной тканью, — Но я всегда буду возвращать ее на твою сторону. 

Юрий отвел взгляд. Впору бы спрятаться за отобранном колдуном кубком. Сердце немилосердно билось в ребра. 

 

На всех гобеленах их всегда изображали вместе: светлая фигура зеленоглазого короля, ставшего великим, и вороньи крылья колдуна, навеки заменившего ему тень.


End file.
